whatever_you_wantfandomcom-20200215-history
What's the Name of That Song?
"What's the Name of That Song?" was first performed by the Sesame Street cast in Episode 0666. It has been performed many times since. It is best known for its recurring "la-di-da-di-dum"'s . The cast sang this in the finale of Sing Along, and it was also used as a plotline in the self-titled What's the Name of That Song?, in which Oscar the Grouch played an instrumental version of this tune, causing Big Bird to struggle to find out the name of the song. By the end of the video, Grover revealed that this was his favorite song (though he initially didn't know the title either), and then the cast sang this song. This song was also sung by the cast, led by Lillian, in season 23. (EKA: Episode 3079) It was featured in the first edition of Sesame Street Live. Gina, Herry Monster, Zoe, Rosita and some kids sing the song in Episode 3777 in season 29. A remake of the song was performed in a sketch with Ernie and Bert singing at nighttime, and another remake was performed in a western sketch with Forgetful Jones (EKA:Episode 2643). The song was used on 5, Rue Sesame as "Le Chanson de l'Amitié" with lyrics by Alexandra Pic. It was released on the album Sesame Street Playground in 2008. Lyrics 'David: '''La dee da dee dum. La dee da dee dum. What's the name of that song? La dee da dee dum. La dee da dee. What's the name of that song? It goes 'la dee da dee dum, la dee da dee da, something, something, birds'. La dee da dee dum. La dee da dee. I wish I remembered the words. La dee da de dum. La dee da dee. '''Luis: '''What's the name of that song? '''David: '''A la dee da dee dum. La dee da dee. '''Luis: '''I'd like to sing right along. I've heard it said with words and music. A fella can't go wrong. So la dee dee dum, la dee da dee dum. What's the name of that song? '''David and Luis: '''La dee da dee dum. La dee da dee dum. '''Gordon and Susan: '''What's the name of that song? '''David and Luis: '''La dee da dee dum. La dee da dee. '''David and Luis: '''La dee da dee dum. La dee da dee. '''Gordon and Susan: '''We need the name of that song. '''Susan: '''It goes 'la dee da dee dum, la dee da dee da dee dum, something, something nice. '''Gordon: '''La dee da dee dum. La dee da dee. '''David, Gordon, Luis, and Susan: '''I think it repeats itself twice. '''Maria: '''La dee da dee dum. La dee da dee dum. '''David, Gordon, Luis, and Susan: '''What's the name of that song? '''David, Gordon, Luis, Maria, and Susan: '''La dee da dee dum. La dee da dee. '''Bert and Herry: '''We know the name of that song. '''Bert: '''It's called. '''Herry: '''Now wait. '''Bert: '''I think I got it, uh. '''Bert and Harry: '''Oh no, that must be wrong. '''David, Gordon, Luis, Maria, and Susan: '''So la dee da dee dum. La dee da dee dum. What's the name of that song? '''Savion: '¿Cuál es el nombre de esa canción? '''David, Gordon, Luis, Maria, Savion, and Susan: '''La dee da dee dum. La dee da dee. '''Oscar: '''What's the name of that song? '''David, Gordon, Luis, Maria, and Susan: '''La dee da dee dum. La dee da dee. '''Oscar: '''They keep on singing that song. They go "la dee da dee dum. La dee da dee dum. La dee da dee", then, "La dee da dee dum. La dee da dee", they start it all over again. '''David, Gordon, Luis, Maria, Savion, and Susan: '''La dee da dee dum. La dee da dee dum. '''Count: '''Something shining above. Da dee da dee dum. La dee da dee dum. '''David, Gordon, Luis, Maria, Savion, and Susan: '''La dee da dee da la. We can't help singing la dee da dee dum loud and clear and strong. '''David: '''But, la dee da dee dum. '''Maria: '''La dee da dee dum. '''David, Gordon, Luis, Maria, Savion, and Susan: '''La dee da dee dum. La dee da dee dum dum. '''Mr Hooper: '''What's the name of that song? Cast 1974 Version * Northern Calloway as David * Bob McGrath as Bob * Roscoe Orman as Gordon * Loretta Long as Susan * Sonia Manzano as Maria * Emilio Delgado as Luis * Frank Oz as Bert * Jerry Nelson as Herry, The Count * Caroll Spinney as Oscar * Will Lee as Mr. Hooper 1987 Version * Caroll Spinney as Big Bird, Oscar * Kevin Clash as Hoots the Owl * Jerry Nelson as Biff * Northern Calloway as David * Bob McGrath as Bob * Roscoe Orman as Gordon * Loretta Long as Susan * Sonia Manzano as Maria * Emilio Delgado as Luis * Alaina Reed Hall as Olivia 1992 Version * Lillias White as Lillian * Bob McGrath as Bob * Roscoe Orman as Gordon * Loretta Long as Susan * Marty Robinson as Telly * Sonia Manzano as Maria * Emilio Delgado as Luis * Kevin Clash as Elmo * Allison Bartlett as Gina * Savion Glover as Savion * David L. Smyrl as Mr. Handford * Caroll Spinney as Oscar, Big Bird * Carmen Osbahr as Rosita * Fran Brill as Prairie Dawn * Joey Mazzarino as Merry 1998 Version * Allison Bartlett as Gina * Jerry Nelson as Herry * Fran Brill as Zoe * Carmen Osbahr as Rosita Ernie and Bert Version * Steve Whitmire as Ernie * Frank Oz as Bert Forgetful Jones Version * Richard Hunt as Forgetful Jones * Kevin Clash as Clementine * Marty Robinson as Buster the Horse * Brian Muehl as Cowboy * Fran Brill as Cowgirl * Unknown as Cow Trivia * Several other characters, including Ernie and Bert, and Forgetful Jones, have sung this song. * It is unknown what the song they're looking for in-universe is called, although David has suggested 'White Christmas' and 'Danny Boy' (both actual songs), however, both were incorrect. Possibly it is a love song, due to the "something shining above" lyric, or maybe, due to that and the birds lyric, it's about the sky. * The Count appears singing in the 1974 version, but doesn't count anything. Videos Category:Songs Category:Sesame Street Songs